Met over Coffee
by EndOfSpringFlowers
Summary: They get a date after she catches him staring.


"My budget is five dollars, what do you recommend" he heard a soft voice , and turned. The girl whom he assumed the voice came from looked messy ,to say the least. But her voice was sweet and left a nice ring in his ears.

He looked her up and down, taking in her appearance. Her dark skin was sprinkled with dark brown freckles , barely noticeable on her face, aside from that , which he thought made her look even more lovely ,her face was without fault, as if there'd never been any sign of acne or anything else anyone had to struggle with. Her hair was a frizzy bushy mess , barely held onto by the hair tie that was struggling to contain it all, as evident from the way some of her bangs fell back into her face , only to be shoved behind her ears in annoyance. She looked like she needed it to stay awake , which at this point he wasn't doubting. She had eye bags darker than the rest of her face, no surprise, but her eyes seemed glossed over, like they begged for the calm embrace of sleep , but couldn't risk losing time for it.

Her attire was simple, her periwinkle fleece sweatshirt bunched up by her waist, as if she'd gotten a size more than she needed, built exactly for mornings where she needed coffee more than she needed to breathe. Her black capris looked like they should be worn for jogging , but for her they looked like they were to lounge around.

"Well you're in luck today ma'am , we have a buy one drink and .."

Draco went back to looking at her. Her backpack seemed full, barely held together as the amount of books and homework were taking their toll on it.

She had some pins on it , but they didn't take his interest as much as the owner did.

"Hey buddy"

 _Shit._

He looked back at the girl to see her taking a seat with her back to him.

"Oh hey Blaise wh-" . "Who's she?" Draco's friendly banter went to deaf ears as Blaise looked the girl up and down.

"Nice ass and i can't even complain about the face. Nice call ,Draco."

"Piss off ," Draco muttered. He felt somewhat annoyed at the crude comment that was made, which was weird ,because Draco was usually the first to point out a women's rear end or other assets. _'_ I' _m not even interested in her. I just think she's.. unique.'_

"Better make a move before red head over there does." Blaise teased , a smirk on his face.

Draco's head spun around as he glared. He felt a knot in his stomach as the boy took a seat with the girl. He stared a little longer than necessary , and the boy looked at him suspiciously , before whispering to the girl of Draco's attention.

She turned and he did as well. _'Please tell me she didn't catch me, god.'_

He thought he was safe ,and Blaise was too much of a dick to tell him otherwise, but as he turned he was face to stomach with her.

He flushed all around , feeling himself get warmer.

Blaise made room for the girl by leaving. Even sticking him with the bill as he snickered away to another table.

"Who are you and why are you staring at me?"

He looked up , and stared.  
 _'You really did make a good call.'_

She was , in lamest terms, Beautiful. Even in her current attire, she looked great without even trying.

Her eyes were the color of the soil in the morning , with flecks of gold, as if to make sure you treasure if she even remotely glanced in your direction. Her lips were full and placed in a small frown. Her eyes kept their level with his. He didn't know what she was thinking , but he knew she wasn't bad. He couldn't imagine her having any malevolent thoughts , not with the innocence in her eyes.

"Hello?"

He blinked "Sorry, I just , I lost my train of thought," ,she smiled ,"More like its rails were cut and plummeted off a cliff into the ocean."

He smiled. _'So much for innocent and sweet.'_

"If you won't answer my first question , how about this, What's your name?" , "Draco Malfoy.". She smiled lightly ,"Nice name, it's from constellations isn't it ?"

He seemed surprised by her tidbit of knowledge. "Y-yeah. How-" , "I read a lot, when i'm not at the uni or hanging out with my friends , I read."

Draco looked back at the red headed boy, whom seemed to be seething every moment the girl was with Draco. "So he's ?", She laughed. "If that's your way of asking if he's ony my friend and if i'm seeing anyone, it's confirmed I am very much not."

He couldn't help the excitement in his gut.

"So.." he started , but she cut him off, "Do you want to go out sometime?" she mumbled out, a tint in her cheeks , barely noticeable on her dark skin.

He couldn't help the dumb grin. He knew he just met her but , fuck it , she was worth a risk.

"I'd love to, but first," she looked at him ,"What's your name?"

She grinned. "Hermione Granger."


End file.
